


sleep

by sharkplant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Metafiction, Season/Series 08, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none of them slept after the sky fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from [my tumblr](http://sweetnessandligh-t.tumblr.com/post/51875172443/none-of-them-slept-for-about-a-week-maybe). i wrote this tiny thing maybe 3 months ago a few days after the season 8 finale. kudos and comments are always appreciated x

None of them slept for about a week, maybe more.

Sam couldn’t. He physically couldn’t, not without something to knock him out. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, he was so tired, so tired that he knew he was going to die if he didn’t get some rest soon but he was dying anyway so it didn’t matter.

He was a secondary consideration as of late; he hadn’t had his grace stolen by a mad angel, he hadn’t fallen.

He wasn’t that broken.

And that was what Sam told himself every night as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for the halcion to kick in, that he wasn’t as torn apart and that he had seen the light in his arms go out and that he was fine.

Cas pretended to because Sam and Dean had insisted that he sleep, that he get used to it because that’s what humans did. Dean had even force his room onto Cas for the time being at least because it was going to take a while to turn another of the bunker’s rooms into a space fit for sleeping in.

And it was nice for a couple of hours, restful and calming and he could understand why humans liked it so much, sure the dreams could be a little, well, a lot bizarre, but Cas liked them because it was noise and colour and he could pretend that he was still connected.

But the dreams would end and there would be silence and Castiel would wake up with his brain crackling but it hurt because there was no noise.

And after he couldn’t stand it, he would tip toe to the kitchen and make coffee and drink it until the entire pot was gone and he would return to Dean’s room and listen to music just so it wasn’t silent.

Dean didn’t even try to, not because his bed wasn’t his bed for the moment, but because there was no point. If he slept, he slept, but there was no point actively trying.

So he would sit up with a beer or two and read in the warmer of the libraries, almost always something he had read before because that was safe, that was what he knew and he was able to pretend for a while he wasn’t Dean.

But he stayed up because he wanted to be there if Sam or Cas needed him. He wanted them to wake up and come sit with him and Dean would turn out the lamp and they could talk and not see each other and just let it all out.

But this never happened but he was there anyway, just in case

Of course each morning, someone was cooking breakfast when the others emerged so it was all fine and no one asked and it was all OK


End file.
